Incienso y mentas
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Esta es la historia entre una rockera y una idol ¿Será la historia donde Yui se acostará con Azusa pero en realidad no lo es? ¿O acaso será la historia donde cierta Nico tuvo sexo con una guitarrista drogada?


**Advertencia: En el lemon que daré a mostrar en este fic, cuando sienten que no han entendido algo como algunas cosas escritas en comillas es porque ambas jóvenes están drogadas, repito DROGADAS por unas pastillas rojas que tienen los efectos de la marihuana o LSD**

 **Las canciones que usaría para el lemon son**

 **Incense & Peppermints de Strawberry Alarm Clock**

 **Smoke of the water de Deep Purple**

 **Wear you love like heaven de Donovan**

 **Acepto comentarios, quejas u odios de parte de Love Livers o K-ontards, Nicomakistas y Yuiazuistas**

Esta historia ocurrió en Inglaterra cuando un grupo de idols cantaba en una prestigiosa zona confort de la capital británica. En aquel entonces un grupo de rock de chicas japonesas también tocaban en Londres… Quién diría que Yui Hirasawa y Nico Yazawa terminaran teniendo sexo en un hotel que por cierto era en donde se hospedaban las integrantes del grupo Muse.

Bueno, los sucesos ocurrieron en los camerinos donde de manera muy inusual la joven idol Yazawa Nico aceptaba cualquier regalo desde cartas, chocolates, peluches e incluso ramos de diferentes flores hermosas y nacientes. Mientras tanto Hirasawa Yui estaba bajo los efectos de la marihuana ya que se había comido unas pastillas que le recetó Tainaka Ritsu, "Ricchan" y claro la muy imbécil caminó como una retrasada hacia los camerinos donde se encontró con esa pequeña idol de coletas.

Lo raro es que su inconsciente le terminó jugando una horrible pasada ya que supuestamente era su "Azunyan", digo usando una chaqueta rosada con una linda falda corta y medias negras hasta la pantorrilla sin olvidar sus largas coletas y sus ojos castaños aparte de su apariencia de gatita… Una de las tantas cosas que le encantaba a la guitarrista, bueno de hecho ese aspecto despertaba su bestia sexual, quería comerse a la gatita viva o muerta pero la quería gozar y muy rico.

La joven entró tocando la puerta a lo cual la idol abrió y bueno notó la buena presentación de su compañera ya que momentos antes ambos grupos hicieron un cover, las musas cantaban la letra escrita por las Houkago Tea Time mientras estas hacían el acompañamiento musical.

Nico estaba contenta ya que Yui entabló una buena conversación antes de su concierto de hecho era similar a Honoka en algunos aspectos pero diferentes en otras. La castaña cuyo inconsciente la manipulaba abrazó a su "Azunyan" mientras hacía un puchero de estar contenta, bueno al menos Nico lo aceptó con gratitud después de todo eran amigas.

-¿Yui? ¿Qué te pasa?- La idol ojirubí estaba riendo por lo bajo mientras la castaña apretaba su cintura hacia su cuerpo

-Oye Azunyan- Su voz de retardo mental combinado con una borrachera- Te pareces a la chica con la que hablé en el palco… ¿O era un travesti coreano?

Ok, esa se la perdonaba aunque ¿El porqué de Azunyan? Era evidente que se trataba de la chica más bajita de cabello azul, Nakano Azusa también guitarrista

-Oye, Yui- La idol notaba cierto tufo de pintura de la boca de la guitarrista- Tiene que ser bastante agotador ensayar muy duro para cantar hasta que pienso que lo haces cada día, ¿Verdad?

Ahora miraba la cara de idiota de su interlocutora

-Aparte es extraño que andes abrazando a cualquier persona que se te cruce

La castaña se apartó para verle de reojo a la idol admirando su belleza, sus coletas, sus rojos ojos, su estatura… Era como la versión mini de una diosa griega y dispuesta a profanarla si así lo quisiese. Una sonrisa infantil definió su respuesta aunque su estupidez salió a relucirse por sí misma.

-¡Wow, eres muy bonita! ¡Te ves muy muy tierna y linda!

-Oh, gracias- Nico se embelesaba cuando se le elogiaba su aspecto físico o alguna de sus cualidades

-Aparte de que eres una belleza… ¡Mira esa ropa! Esa cara bonita, esos ojitos, ese cabello

La idol se sentía algo tímida pero aceptando los cumplidos de su amiga que ya estaba dando atisbos de estupidez

-Mira ese pecho, esas piernas…-Hizo una mirada pervertida- Mira ese culo, ese chocho bonito

Nico podía aceptar lo tierna que era para sus fans pero no ese tipo de comentarios como si la tildaban de una zorra oportunista… Eso la molestaba un poco mientras la castaña hablando una singular pila de incoherencias demasiado infumables.

-Sabes Azunyan, cada vez que te veo quiero agarrarte bien el culo, aunque eso se vería como una bestialidad o algo así

De pronto abrazó a la pequeña pelinegra mientras pegaba la cabeza de la pobre victima hacia sus notables… ¡Mierda son como los de Maki! Suaves al tacto, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños pero eran muy moderados aparte de que olía muy bien… No, nada de oler porque de lo contrario acabaría con el amor y la confianza que le tenía a su pianista favorita y en verdad estando con alguien muy buena pero que no era Maki ya era muy aterrador y más cuando la pelirroja estaba celosa…Es tan celosa que es capaz de descuartizar a sus oponentes en menos de nada.

La castaña se separó ya de pronto miró uno que otro ramo de flores dejados por los fans a lo cual caminó hacia la mesa y ver detenidamente uno de los notables y exagerados presentes.

-¿No me digas que todas flores son sólo para mí?

La loli pelinegra se maldecía así misma mientras veía a esa castaña retardada, se notaba que era bastante diferente como lo idiota que era. ¿Acaso esa retrasada estaba enamorada de ella o algo así? A pesar de que ambas tenían pareja... En verdad siempre Yui la cagaba y mucho...¿O era Nico?

La pobre drogada quedó con una cara exageradamente triste cuando la pequeña idol le aclaró

-Lo siento Yui pero... Tengo a Maki-chan y tú a Asuza-chan

-¿Qué dices Azunyan? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me ames?- La idol no tenía ni un plan para detener y ni siquiera para sacar a patadas a esa inadaptada con ojos rojos y olor a pintura quemada.

Después de unos segundos a la pobre drogada se le prendió el foco

-¡Eso es! Dejo que el trasero de Azunyan se deslice entre mis dedos

La pobre idol se dio un buen facepalm, intentó llamar a alguien de seguridad o alguna de sus amigas pero nada, inútil ya que ninguna opción vino en su ayuda. La castaña ahora miraba una imagen de una Azunyan quizás un algo más erótica, vestida con una camiseta negra sin mangas, sus típicas orejas de gatita, medias pantalón y unas tangas negras junto con zapatos tacón alto.

Todo su plano cuerpo aparte de que sus nulos pechos comenzaban a notarse aunque sea un poco, Yui daría incluso su alma con tal de tenerla entre sus manos y quizás hacerla sentir más mujer de lo que era. La guitarrista se limpiaba su boca tratando de contener su hambre y exclamó como una demente pero de forma más kawaii (Ojos platones y boca de gato aparte de orejas y cola de perro).

-Azunyan… Estás tan caliente que te quiero follar y cuando pienso en ello, ¡No puedo contenerme!

La idol estaba aterrada a lo cual salió corriendo del lugar, afortunadamente dio con su comitiva de amigas aunque prefirió no comentar nada sobre Yui ni siquiera los comentarios sacados de un enfermo mental que decía e incluso esa horrible actitud de retardada expresando su intento de abusar de ella.

Finalmente de unas horas de preparar su equipaje, cenar algo y quizás darse una ducha estaba finalmente con su típica pijama de conejito blanco, posiblemente Maki la estaría esperando en su cuarto quizás pasar genial la noche pero la imagen de la guitarrista castaña drogada impregnaba su mente como una horrible pesadilla así ordenó una habitación para sí misma (Pobre Maki, maldita Yui).

La pelinegra de coletas decidió prepararse su cama pero no sin antes intentar hacerse su habitual mascarilla de pepinillos pero… El infierno había llegado y como siempre con sus "Buenas intenciones". Ahora la castaña guitarrista estaba en ropa interior con un arnés colgando en sus pantys, de hecho era uno de los juguetes que solían usar Eli y Nozomi pero les ordeno no explicar cómo demonios logró robarlo.

La castaña prendió su móvil cuya canción era más rara que su presencia, era del muy estilo 60´s o 70´s con un estilo psicodélico muy al estilo de los hippies…

-Incienso y mentas, incienso y mentas….

La pobre Nico estaba petrificada al ver esos ojos castaños y esa mirada demente de la castaña, pareciera que estaba en una horrible pesadilla con música hippie y un horrible olor a hierba. La castaña se relamía los labios mientras exclamaba a todo pulmón.

-Yo, Hirasawa Yui, descubriré... ¡Cómo se siente el trasero de una estudiante de primer año!

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oíste Azunyan, te haré sentir y te haré mostrar lo puta que puedes ser en la cama… Y quizás hacer un bebé

La pobre loli intentó forcejear con esa maldita drogada pero la fuerza notoria de esa desquiciada se hizo oficial cuando la empujó a la idol sobre su cama, la guitarrista drogada se acercó como perra de presa hacia su "Azunyan" para lamer su mejilla mientras abría y hurgaba en su chaqueta dando con su plano pecho. Nico estaba conteniendo su llanto y lo peor era que la drogada tiró su celular a la basura a lo cual quería implorar clemencia pero era inútil ya que algo borraba su mente.

Yui metió una de las pastillas de Ritsu en la boca de la idol a lo cual hicieron trizas mientras se besaban y enredaban sus mojadas lenguas… Nico y Yui estaban en igualdad de condiciones, drogadas, dementes e ineptas con la mente borrosa… Maki estaba en su habitual ropa interior consumando su amor o bueno ese era el efecto de la pastilla roja.

Yui de pronto se paró para dar vueltas haciendo el avioncito cosa que molestó a la idol drogada pero volvió a pararse frente a frente de su "Azunyan" a la cual acariciaba su cabeza suavemente como si fuese un gato obediente… Ahora su mente era la de su loli guitarrista en forma humanoide con orejas de gato… En pocas palabras era una furry.

-Sabes cariño, Ui me contó todo al respecto. Ella dijo que te sentías sola, así que vine a verte

La pobre idol ladeaba la mirada debido a que "Maki" la estaba interrogando mostrando su leve sonrisa y como era de esperarse la pobre Nico sacaba al aire su lado tsundere.

-No, no me sentía solo en absoluto

-¡No jodas Azunyan! No es necesario ser tímida al respecto

-¡No soy tímida!

Un rato de silencio

-Azunyan

-Qué…

-Vamos a hacerlo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes

-¿Qué…?

La castaña de una forma muy infantil

-Yui quiere sexo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-La hora de tener sexo

-No, Maki-chan… Estoy cansada

-¡Azunyan quiero sexo!- Hacía un puchero de llorar

-Que no

-¡Sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo! ¡Quiero mucho sexo!

-¡Bueno te doy sexo, ya!

-¡Yay!

La castaña una vez más tiró a la loli hacia la cama donde abrió la chaqueta y le subió el sostén no sin antes tocar su plano pecho izquierdo mientras lamía desde el oído hasta el cuello de su "Azunyan". La castaña que miraba de manera algo seductora a su loli usó una voz profunda y seria.

-Azunyan, estás sola, ¿Verdad?

-Yo... No estoy sola

-¿De verdad?- La castaña lamía suavemente el cuello de su amada mientras que con su mano dibujaba el nulo seno mientras la pobre azabache estaba jadeando levemente con los ojos abiertos, en verdad se sentía atrevido pero placentero. No pasó dos segundos cuando se miraron y se besaron no bastaban mucho para que entraran en clímax cuando la pequeña ojirroja le quitaba la camiseta de su amada y clavar o sentir su fornida espalda.

Finalmente se separaron mientras se miraban fijamente… Bueno Yui miraba a su "Azunyan" mientras Nico miraba a su "Maki-chan". Y al rato la guitarrista retrasada volvió a hacer el avioncito haciendo que la pequeña idol se cabreara y mucho.

-Bien, como dijo Mickey Mouse, es hora de ir a su house

-¡Espera cabeza de sangre!- Le encestó un puñetazo en la cara a lo cual la pelinegra cayó de bolita mientras no soportaba tan certero golpe. La guitarrista se sobó del golpe mientras decía con una cara llena de inocencia

-Bueno, acabas de decir que no estás sola, ¿Verdad?

La idol trataba de evadir a "Su pianista favorita" pero era evidente que no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo hasta que de pronto se sonrojó y apretó manos y dientes hasta explotar en llanto.

-No me refiero a… ¡Yo mentí, ¿Si?! He estado realmente... ¡REALMENTE sola! ¡Por favor, no te vayas, Maki-chan !- La castaña hizo una sonrisa algo siniestra dando a entender que tenía negras intenciones

-¡Maldita bastarda! ¡Me engañaste!

-Empecemos entonces- La guitarrista le bajó la pantaloneta para rozar con tres dedos sus pantys en su zona intima haciendo que la pelinegra intentara jadear pero la guitarrista alertó

-Oye Azunyan, no intentes venirte

Aprovechó para abrirle las piernas y despojar sus pantys, en efecto la chica tenía una cara de hambrienta con tal comerse la entrada rosada de la idol. Abrió la boca para sacar su lengua dando una pequeña lamida mientras la idol arqueó su espalda y alzar el rostro mientras sentía el electrizante punzor en su zona húmeda.

Después de unos minutos estaba tendida sobre las blancas sábanas con la boca abierta con saliva saliendo de su boca y unos ojos dilatados. La pobre intentaba ganar fuerza cuando la chica de pelo castaño preguntó con preocupación a su "Azunyan".

-Azunyan, ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo lo sentiste?- Hizo una mirada pervertida mientras miraba a su nulo pecho- Todavía hay más de donde vino eso

La guitarrista se acercaba hacia ese lugar con tal de lamerlo, su imaginación la engañó ya que de pronto unas manos negras cogieron sus pechos. La pobre guitarrista trataba de escapar pero no contaba que una chica de trenzas y cabello negro con fuertes ojos rojos y vestida de un sensual diablo con lencería de cuero con color rojo la miraba mientras estaba sentada en un sofá de terciopelo y la música de fondo era Throat full of Glass de Combichrist.

La castaña quedó aterrada cuando unos ojos rojos que brillaban como la sangre le sentenciaron lo siguiente

-Yui Hirasawa, bienvenida al infierno

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Soy el diablo, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir

Ahora su mente volvió a la misma Azusa sólo que tenía ojos rojos y una sensual lencería roja que remarcaba su plano pero esbelto cuerpo a lo cual la guitarrista no dudó en mirar esos lindos ojos rojos. La ahora diablita rodeaba su cuello mientras la pobre castaña miraba con ternura y con amor esas lindas pupilas escarlatas… La pobre quería llorar de felicidad.

-Parece que finalmente estoy a tu merced, ¿Cierto Azunyan?

La idol por el otro lado se dejaba hipnotizar por los ojos morados de "Maki", no dudo en abrazarla y decirle con esa voz algo infantil.

-Eres tan tierna… E incluso más que yo

La castaña de pronto apretó los nulos pechos de la idol intentando crear un buen de senos, la idol estaba gritando de color mientras la guitarrista lograba crear un buen par de senos a su ahora "Sensual Azunyan" mientras musitaba con una voz infantil.

-¡Azunyan tiene unas pequeñas y lindas tetas! ¡Qué rico! Cómo quisiera hacerlos muy buenos y grandes para ti

-¿Por qué…?

-Por qué no quiero que me lleve la ONU- Su voz quebraba mientras hacía un lindo puchero de llorar poniendo su cabeza kawaii sobre el nulo pecho de la idol y en menos de nada olfateó algo, pellizcó un pezón usando una pequeña mordida y pellizcó el otro intentando jalar de él; Nico veía como su pianista favorita lamía su seno izquierdo y pellizcaba el pezón del derecho sintiéndose darlo por todo.

Ahora la demente imaginación de la marihuana subió a otro nivel cuando de la nada Yui era una mujer lobo con un pene erecto a lo cual puso a su "Gatita" en cuatro para encestarle "La katana" como vulgarmente se le menciona a un pene en la juventud nipona, Nico en cambio estaba sentada mientras "Maki" estaba parada detrás suyo mientras estimulaba su pecho derecho o pellizcando su pequeño pezón mientras su otra mano.

-Maki-chan, por favor, para- Imploraba pero no duró mucho tiempo cuando ahora una pantera negra estaba detrás de ella mientras se insertaba su pene dentro de su vagina, sus empujes era faltos de tolerancia pero digno y fuerte como de una bestia a lo cual la idol sintiéndose acorrolada frente al certero apretado y potente miembro del animal comenzó a tener un ataque de epilepsia mientras balbuceaba algunas jergas de una porno.

La demente Yui ahora era normal pero le ocurrió la brillante de intentar meter la mano a lo bestia dentro de la intimidad de su "Azunyan" haciendo que la pobre loli gritaba de dolor; Nico veía como una la empuñadura de una katana ahora penetraba dentro de su ser gritando de dolor y más cuando la espada estaba desenvainada y la penetraba y destrozaba sus entrañas de manera horrible.

Ahora se tornó más horrible cuando una fila de sensuales furros alistaban sus miembros para profanarla a lo cual ocho fueron afortunados; un akita macho, un lobo alpha azul, una mujer pájaro pero con peinado de Kotori aparte de un buen físico femenino, un gato macho naranja, un venado macho verde, una pantera macho rojo, un mapache macho morado, un zorro macho amarillo ojiazul, un panda macho musculoso de gimnasio y Bugs Bunny pintado de rosa.

Como siempre era penetrada por uno o por dos personas haciendo que nuestra pobre Nico y gritara como una demente mientras imploraba sobre todo pulmón el miembro de ese sujeto.

-He estado sola… Muy sola… Maki-chan, por favor… ¡Dámelo, dame toda tu verga!

Ahora su mente impregnada por la marihuana cambiaba la escena cuando ahora un pelirrojo de ojos rasgados morados desnudo y con una musculatura moderada usando un bóxer de letras caminaba frente a su idol para luego bajarse su ropa hasta dar con su miembro erguido y erecto.

Con una sonrisa el hombre decía

-Aquí lo tienes Nico-chan, mide 30 centímetros, grueso, venudo, grande, jugoso, peludo y perfecto incluso para tu madre

-¡A mi mami no la metas tomate subnormal!

Finalmente estaba encima del pelirrojo sensual mientras iba a moverse como si cabalgara algo grueso; en cambio Yui ahora estaba lista para profanar a su loli gatita usando un arnés mientras la gatita con una cara coqueta movía su trasero de manera muy atrevida dando a entender que estaba lista para ser profanada.

La guitarrista no dudó en meter su miembro haciendo que "Azusa" se revolcara de placer y emitiera gemidos dignos de una porno. La castaña empujaba más que como una animal salvaje que como una persona. En medio de jadeos y respiración agitada la guitarrista preguntó a su novia.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Se siente muy rico… Sempai, dame toda tu leche

-Azunyan, eres una gata salvaje

Ahora Yui era profanada por un tigre negro con rayas blancas que empujaba con toda violencia su miembro haciendo temblar y retorcer sus tripas, la castaña ahora tenía sus ojos en blanco pero rayados por una línea gruesa mientras su cara estaba en un ahegao indescriptible.

-¡MÁS! ¡MÁS! ¡DAME MÁS MALDITA ZORRA!

Nico seguía siendo profanada esta vez por un hombre musculoso con cabeza de tomate, la pobre ya tenía las neuronas quemadas por la gran cantidad de sexo y todo producto de esa pastilla de marihuana.

-¡AH VIEJO! ¡NO SEAS TAN RUDO!

En el plano real ambas chicas se turnaban para fornicarse entre ambas pero la mayor parte de la acción se la llevaba la castaña que profanaba con su arnés el trasero de la pequeña idol ya que llevaba varias rondas ganadas y muchas eran de sexo anal y del bueno.

Pareciera que la castaña o la pelinegra nacieron con el único propósito de luchar una y otra vez, ahora las dos hacían las tijeras aunque entre ambas usaban un dildo (El que usó Yui como arnés), los empujes y los gemidos eran dignos de una bestia, jadeos incesantes, sudor bañando sus cuerpos, ojos muertos o apagados.

Mientras tanto en su alucinación ambas estaban caminando y volando en un mundo lleno de arcoíris donde habían duendes irlandeses que regalaban al azar muchas ollas llenas de oro y cuando las tocaban se convertían en cosas tan horribles que no era necesario darles una descripción física. Yui de pronto se fijó que había una montaña de tetas pero fue salvada por una enana de ojos rojos.

Luego se enfrentaron a muerte con un temible dragón aunque la batalla no fue nada fácil aunque a lo largo de la contienda reunieron y demostraron el coraje posible con tal de vencer a la bestia. Ahora tenían que cazar a muchas hadas para formar quizás un harem o una orgía pero nada igualmente estaba fuera de su alcance.

Finalmente en el plano real ambas llegaron al orgasmo hasta quedar tiradas sobre la cama para ganar las fuerzas aunque prefirieron darse un beso casto hasta dormir pero ahora las ilusiones siguieron presentes sobretodo en Yui ya que ahora de la nada estaba volando y en bolas por los cielos londinenses hasta ayudó a una chica llamada Candy.

En el caso de Nico tuvo un hermoso sueño donde estaba en un campo verde lleno de girasoles que brillaban en primavera. Iba corriendo de la mano de una Maki aunque ambas chicas iban en ropas muy hippies hasta descansar sobre un riachuelo cuyas aguas eran de un intenso arcoíris y como era de esperarse la idol se echaba un cigarro de marihuana mientras la pelirroja reposaba en su pecho.

-Nico-chan, es hora de despertar- Decía la pelirroja mientras jugaba con las manos de su idol

-¡Mierda, ¿En serio?! Ni siquiera he podido disfrutarlo- La pobre se negaba a despertarse mientras apretaba la mano de su amada tomate.

-Entonces que esto suceda en la realidad- De pronto el campo de girasoles desaparecía aunque lo raro es que de pronto Maki tenía de repente el cabello gris y ojos dorados aparte de que su par de melones eran grandes.

Hasta que…

-Oh, mierda- Nico finalmente estaba acostada y en ropa interior, decidió levantarse de su cama para irse al baño para hacer pipí y lavarse la cara hasta que se dio de cuenta de que la cagó a lo grande, se había acostado con Kotori… Malas noticias, Hanayo también dormía en junta. Posiblemente recibiría rasguñazos en la cara y posiblemente asesinada con una katana o con flechas sobre su cuerpo pero desgraciadamente esta autora hará que la desgracia de nuestra idol sea otra historia en otro momento.

Mientras tanto con Yui, bueno al menos tuvo un buen final. La guitarrista bostezó y sintiéndose el cuerpo débil. Observó el techo y los alrededores notando que estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Sentía una presión sobre su pecho a lo cual bajó la mirada para ver a un revueltijo de cabellos negros que reposaban sobre ella aunque le parecía gracioso ya que había ronroneo aunque muy lindo.

-¿Azunyan?- Dijo nerviosa e insegura de lo que sucedía, además de que su mano estaba entrelazada a la de la pequeña guitarrista. Al observarla se puso roja mientras la joven de cabello azul se arrullaba en sus pechos como si no quisiera irse de allí

-¿Sorprendida Yui?- Una voz repentina sobresaltó a la castaña aunque por suerte la gatita no había despertado

-¿Ricchan? ¿Qué pasó?- La joven trataba de no alzar la voz interrogó a la baterista

La frentona del grupo se rascaba la nuca mientras miraba hacia abajo ya que culpa de los sucesos del día anterior

-Bueno, verás… ¿Te acuerdas de las mentas que te di anoche?

-Si

-No eran mentas, eran marihuana… Y bueno, Mio y yo te buscamos hasta encontrarte en la calle disfrazada de perrito aunque la que más se sorprendió fue Azusa

-¿Quieres decir que estaba drogada? ¿Y que Azunyan se preocupó por mí?- La castaña quedó roja cuando escuchó lo sucedido

-En serio lo siento Yui- La pobre baterista trató de pedir perdón inclinando su cabeza- Como sea, Azusa al ver el estado en el que te encontrabas fue contigo a la ambulancia e incluso estuvo a tu lado toda la noche- Comenzó a reírse por lo bajo

-Fue sorprendente hasta ella se peleó con un medico con tratar de quedarse

La castaña ignoraba a la baterista ya que miraba con ternura a su Azunyan que dormía plácidamente y aferrada a la mano de la guitarrista

-Gracias Ricchan- Agradeció a su amiga la cual agradeció con un guiño en el ojo, sonrió y cerró los ojos quizás dormir con su gatita en brazos

-Para la próxima vez te traeré mentas de verdad- Antes de salir del cuarto Ritsu hizo una advertencia con una cara coqueta- Espero que no intentes hacer algo en el oscurito, la ONU está en todas partes

Yui se estremeció un poco pero se calmó rápidamente al sentir el calor de Azusa sobre ella y volver a abrir los ojos para contemplarla una vez más. De pronto se le vino el sueño aunque trató de esforzarse por mantenerse despierta y disfrutar cada segundo en ese momento.

"Te prometo que estaré siempre contigo como tú lo estarás contigo"- Pensó mientras observaba por la ventana e identificando un halo de nieve (De hecho en Inglaterra estaban en invierno) aunque había un bonito amanecer.

En lo más profundo de su corazón, Yui deseó desde lo más profundo de su corazón poder amanecer así cada mañana de su vida… Y quizás un bebé en un futuro


End file.
